Chattin' with the Titans
by Incoming Blackness
Summary: You ask, they answer, review. Iknow it's not original, but it works. And I'll be sure to kill off Terra. For the fans.
1. The Waltons

**Chatting With The Titans.**

Spade: Hello everyone. I am Incoming Blackness. Or better known as Spade. Wait a sec... No one calls me Spade!

Audience: "cheers".

Random Guy: No one knows you as Spade.

Spade: Get him!

Tyrant: Falcon Puuunch.

Spade: Oh, and there's also my team: Inferno, Beauty Queen, Enigma, and of course you know Tyrant

Spade: And this is my co host. Kyd Wykkyd.

Kyd Wykkyd: ...

Spade: Could someone get me a new co host.

"Workers take out Kyd Wykkyd and Bring in Blackfire"

Spade: And this is my co host. Blackfire. And this is...

Audience: CHATIN' WITH THE TITANS!

Blackfire: I say we interview Starfire.

Spade: Well I wanted to do See-More so shut it.

Blackfire: Fine. Weal do Robin.

"Robin walks onstage"

Robin: Hi. It's great to be here.

Spade: For now.

Robin: What.

Spade: Nothing.

Blackfire: We are just going to ask some questions. Take some calls. And... Uh... Do some other stuff.

Spade: Shut up, Blackfire.

Robin: Ask away.

Spade: Oh, I will. Bwahahahaha.

Blackfire: First question.

Spade: That's my line.

Nutcase: I love you lamp.

Blackfire: Be quiet, you hack.

Nutcase: You'll never take me Khan.

Spade: What the...

Blackfire: So, what is your name.

Robin: Dick Grayson.

Spade: "Dials" I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU HIS NUMBER! hey, I'm calling to tell you his name, OK, Dick Grayson, I KNOW, isn't it obvious, okay bye. "Hangs Up".

Blackfire: Who was that?

Spade: An associate.

Blackfire: Next Question.

Spade: That's where the readers come in.

Blackfire: You ask the questions! I know, it's been done before

Spade: Oh, if anyone wants to get rid of Blackfire, just give me a review.

Blackfire: *gasps!* you promised me!

Spade: I just want to make readers happy. But I can not do it at the expense of shipping Flinx. Sorry.

Blackfire: My-

This dialogue has been deleted for the sake of censorship

And because the stuff the happens to be totally wrong.

Blackfire: Now that was some action.

Spade: If you're wondering what happened, me and BF yelled at each other for a bit, then we started making out... And _then_ it got serious.

Camera Man: So you guys-

Spade: Yes! We got it ON!

Camera Man: I was just wondering if you got me a doughnut?

Spade: Boston Cream?

Camera Man: You know it.

Blackfire: Anyways... Be sure to review.

Spade: And we'll have tons more guests.

Terra

Spade: My, god! Enough with the Terra Hater-ade!

Blackfire: Yeah, she's really a nice girl.

Spade: Your just saying that.

Blackfire: Yeah.

**Me: P.S. I don't really like Blackfire, I like real women... Like a certain Walton. You probably don't know what that is, but it was around when my parents were kids.**

**Grandpa: Good night Olivia.**

**Livie: Good night Jon.**

**Jon: Good night Jim-Bob.**

**Jim-Bob: Good night Rover:**

**Rover: *Squaaaak*.**

***Plays Waltons Intro***


	2. The Gang's All Here

Chattin' With the Titans, Chapter 2

Spade: Well, I guess that some people are too dense to realise that this chapter is only for Robin.

Blackfire: But this time we're going to ask anyone.

Spade: But next time we're doing Robin, people!

Robin: Hi, everyone. It's great to be here.

Beast Boy: You don't have nearly as many fans as me.

Blackfire: First question.

_Slade: How come they never call you by your actual name deathstroke the terminator?_

_Beast Boy: You know that there are comics of you guys, and are you aware that terra actually hated you and had intercourse with slade?_

_Trigon: What exactly is hell like?_

_Robin: Are you still obsessed with slade?_

_Starfire:You know how if you kiss someone you learn their language, what happens if the person knows multiple languages._

_From: makeantherone._

Slade: I think their jealous that my name is better than any of theirs, and my real name IS Slade.

Beast Boy: 0_0! Why-hy-hyyyyyy!

Slade: Ha! I even banged her in THIS universe.

Beast Boy: I'm sorry, I need to go cry my eyes out.

Trigon: Foolish mortal! You shall know when the time comes.

Spade: Are you suggesting that our reader is going to go to hell?

Trigon: No, but if he/she's curious, then who am I to deny their request?

Robin: Me! Obsessed with Slade! He-he, that's ridiculous, he.*hides love letters for slade*.

Cyborg: What's that?

Robin: Nothing!

Spade: Ha! I knew it! One sec.*Walks backstage*

Beast Boy: What was that all about?

Blackfire: He gets a little bit... crazy. So, who wants to play Blackfire's game of the week?

Robin: When I say no, I mean it for everybody.

Cyborg: Yo, same here.

Raven: I reluctantly agree.

BB: Yup.

Blackfire: Oh, come on.

Starfire: I wish to play the game.

Robin: I'll Play!

Blackfire: That's the spirit!

BB: Well you'll never get me to play this dumb game.

Producer: *whispers in BB's ear*.

BB: I'll do it!

Blackfire; Looks like you two are out voted.

Raven: Grr...

Producer: Raven counts as two, it's a tie.

Blackfire: But a former titan can break the tie.

Cyborg: Or we could-

Producer: Follow the script!

Cyborg: What script?

Robin: Hmm? Any former Ti- Oh no!

Terra: *chuckles*Let's play.

Blackfire: Robin first.

Why did you leave to hang out with some loser teens?

-Batman

Robin: Scr*w you, bats!

Starfire: I am the next.

I dare you to drown you're self in your own spittle, sis

-Blackfire

Blackfire: I couldn't resist.

Starfire: *spit, spit, spit*.

Terra: (Yes. I'll finally get Beast Boy. Bwahahah-).

"Train hits Terra"

Raven: (Under breath) Yes.

**Me: Are you happy now BBRae Shippers, well be prepared for more.**

Beast Boy: I'm next.

r u stupid?

.com

Beast Boy: That's just lazy, I.B.!

**Me: Sorry, but you do remember our deal.**

Beast Boy: Yeah.

Cyborg: Yo.

"My milkshake brings all the boys in the yard"

-The Source

Cyborg: *pukes*.

Raven: Well. I guess it's my turn.

Raven: I hate this game.

Answer the freakin' question!

Raven: What the? Fine!

What? I didn't plan for that!

Raven: Hmm... Suspicious.

Beast Boy: (As Bloodhound) *sniff, sniff*.

Please redirect you're attention from the man behind the curtain.

Spade: Um... Hi guys. (Under breath) Plan B.

Craig: (Over radio) loud and clear, boss.

Spade: Do one more before the interview, Raven.

Raven: Fine.

How do you feel about Beast Boy?

-H.A.G.

Raven: Do you want to be my stocking stuffer?

No.

Spade: Bye every one. See you next time.

Raven: I did all that for NOTHING!(Turns demonic).

Spade: Oh no.

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. P.S. I don't ship BBRae, but there will be some treats.**

**Craig: Incoming Blackness does not own anything. Well, not exactly.**


End file.
